Big Time Monster High
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: James Diamond fell in love with a famous singer but he didn't knew that he would win an enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!you have began to read my little night...I mean crossover between Monster High and Big Time Rush!Hope you enjoy and please review**

* * *

><p>It was another perfect day at the Palm Woods. James Diamond was chilling by the pool as usual.<p>

"JAAAAAMEEEEEES!"Carlos Garcia cried.

"What do you want,Carlos?"James asked.

"Tori Smith is in the Palm Woods!"Carlos said.

"WHAT?"James screamed.

"Yeah,she's talking with Kendall!"Carlos said.

Meanwhile...

Kendall was talking with a beautiful girl. The girl had brunette hair with purple streaks,blue eyes and pale skin.

"Yeah!I know!my friends are totally like that!"Kendall said,between laughs.

The girl laughed.

"Victoria,where are you from?"Kendall asked.

"I'm from Miami."Victoria replied.

"Cool."Kendall said."I'm from Minnesota."  
>"Kendall Knight!Who's this...OMG YOU'RE TORI SMITH!"Jo screamed.<p>

"And you're Jo Taylor!"Victoria said.

"Tori!let's go!"A girl said.

"Where are you guys staying?"Kendall asked.

"2K!"The girl said.

"What's her name?"Kendall asked Victoria.

"Cassidy Daniels."Victoria answered."You can call her Cassie."

Cassie was tan skinned,black hair and brown eyes.

Logan walked out of the elevator.

"Hey guys,what's going on?"He asked.

"Tori Smith is here."Kendall replied.

"The singer?"Logan asked.

"Yep."Victoria said,pointing herself.

The next day...

"Tori!WAKE UP!"Cassie screamed.

"Stupid wolf!I was dreaming with Cristiano Ronaldo!"Victoria said.

"Don't even dare to call me wolf in the normie world again."Cassie replied.

Victoria nodded.

"I won't."She said.

"Then wake up,wizard!"Cassie said

Victoria rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom.

"Remember that after the studio,you're going to school."Cassie said.

"Okay!but now...GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"Victoria screamed.

Cassie ran out of Victoria's room.

Later...

"SING!"Gustavo Rocque screamed at Big Time Rush.

Kelly sighed.

"Good morning!"Victoria said.

"Ms. Smith!"Gustavo screamed."Give me just a few minutes to kick these dogs away!"

"Hey Kendall!Hey Logan!"Victoria said.

"Oh hey Vicky!"Kendall said.

"You know her?"Kelly asked.

"No,I meet her yesterday at the Palm Woods."Kendall said.

James smiled at Victoria.

"I'm James Diamond."He said.

"I'm Victoria Smith."She replied.

"I guess you dogs already met Tori."Gustavo screamed.

Carlos nodded.

"Carlos!"Victoria cried and hugged him.

"When did you meet her?"James asked.

"Yesterday when she was at the lobby."Carlos replied.

James rolled his eyes.

After recording a few songs,Victoria went to her school with Cassie.

"Open the portal!"Victoria cried.

"Waiiiiit!"Cassie said.

"We're late for school!"Victoria said.

Cassie opened the portal.

"There!"She said,pointing the portal.

"You don't have to be rude."Victoria mumbled.

Victoria walked throught portal and Cassie followed her.

"Tori!"A boy said.

"Heath!"Victoria said.

Heath had yellow skin,sunrise eyes and red hair.

"How's it going,Burns?"Cassie said.

"Fine!what about you,Daniels?"Heath asked.

"Good."Cassie replied.

"Tori Smith?"A boy(with snake hair)asked.

"Yep!"Victoria said.

"Deuce Gorgon!"A mummy girl screamed.

"Oh hey Cleo."Victoria smiled.

"Victoria?"Cleo asked and hugged her.

Victoria pulled away from the hug. Heath kissed Victoria.

"Welcome back to Monster High."Deuce said.

Back at the Palm Woods…

"What are you doing?"Carlos asked,poking James' arm.

"Waiting for Victoria."James said.

"Did you ask her to hang out?"Kendall asked.

"Not yet."James said.

"She's at school."Mr. Bitters said.

"What?"The boys asked.

"She went to her school."Mr. Bitters replied."She will be back at 6pm."

"Guys!The new school starts in 10 minutes!"Logan cried.

James rolled his eyes.

They went upstairs. Logan opened the portal.

"OMG green lights!"Carlos cried and ran into the portal.

Logan smacked his own forehead. Kendall sighed and walked into the portal.

"James?"Logan said.

James rolled his eyes and walked into the portal. Logan then ran into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!Second chapter!**

* * *

><p>As they walked through their new school,James noticed something.<p>

"Is that Victoria?"Carlos asked.

James ran towards Victoria and Heath. He cleared his throat and Heath pulled away from Victoria.

"May I help you?"Heath asked.

"Who do you think you are?"James asked.

"I'm Heath Burns,Tori's boyfriend."Heath replied."And you?"

"Heath,I'm not you girlfriend."Victoria said."You have a crush on me."

Heath laughed nervously.

"And what's your name,pretty boy?"Heath joked.

"James Diamond."James said.

James rolled his eyes.

"I'm Deuce Gorgon."Deuce said to James.

"I'm James."James replied.

"And I'm Cleo de Nile."Cleo said."Nice to meet me?"

James looked at Cleo from up and down.

"Yeah."James replied.

"CLAWDEEN!"Cassie cried.

"Cassidy?"Clawdeen Wolf asked."Thank goth!you're back,cousin!"

"Where's Clawd?"Cassie asked.

"At the gym."Clawdeen replied.

"Victoria?Cassidy?"Draculaura asked.

"Draculaura!"Victoria cried.

"I heard she's back!"Someone said."Where is she?"

"It's him,right?"Cassie asked.

Victoria sighed.

"Yeah."She replied.

Holt Hyde ran up to Victoria.

"Vicky!"He said.

"Holt!"Victoria said and hugged him.

"I missed you soooooo much!"Holt said.

"She missed you too."Cassie said.

Victoria blushed.

"I'm Kendall Knight."Kendall said to Holt.

"Holt Hyde."Holt replied.

"My name is Logan Mitchell and I love science!"Logan said.

Jackson,who was opening his locker,heard what Logan said.

"I'm Jackson Jekyll and I love science too!"Jackson said.

"Nice to meet you!"Logan said to Jackson.

"Nice to meet you too."Jackson replied.

"I'm Carlos Garcia!"Carlos cried.

"Nice to meet you,Carlos."Jackson said."And you...?"

"Kendall."Kendall said.

"Well...nice to meet you,Kendall."Jackson replied.

"So...Victoria,Music Theory starts in 10minutes."Holt said."Wanna walk to the classroom together?"  
>"Totally!"Victoria cried.<p>

"I have Music Theory too."Kendall said."Can I go with you guys?"

"Sure."Holt said.

They walked away.

"I have Mad Science."Jackson said."What about you,Logan?"

"Mad Science."Logan said.

"Cool!Wanna be my partner?"Jackson asked.

"Sure!"Logan said.

Meanwhile...

"Holt,do you like hockey?"Kendall asked as they walked into the Music Theory classroom.

"I love hockey."Holt said."But since my hair is made of fire,I can't play hockey."

"I like hockey too!"Kendall said.

"Do you like music?"Holt asked.

"I LOVE music!"Kendall replied."What about you ,Victoria?"

"I love music and hockey."Victoria said.

"Cool!"Holt and Kendall said.

Meanwhile with James...

"James,what class do you have now?"Heath asked.

"Fierce-shion 101."James replied.

"Me too."Clawdeen said."By the way is a class about fashion."

"Oh my cuda!"James cried."I love fashion!"  
>"I have that class too."Heath said.<p>

"Let's go."Clawden said,dragging the boys to the Fierce-shion 101 classroom.

Meanwhile with Carlos...

Carlos sighed.

"I'm alone."He said to himself.

"Hey Carlos!"Deuce said."What do you have now?"

"P.E."Carlos replied.

"Oh my rah!"Cleo cried."We have that class now!"

"Wanna go to the gym with us?"Deuce asked.

"Sure."Carlos said.

* * *

><p><strong>PLZ REVIEW!hope you guys liked this chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A quick chapter!by the way,thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>With Kendall,Holt &amp; Victoria...<strong>

Holt was 'remixing' a tune,Victoria and Kendall were singing.

"You guys sing really good together."Holt said.

"Thank you,Holt!"Victoria said,blushing.

Kendall smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jackson &amp; Logan...<strong>

"Eek!I'm not going to kill this _three-eyed _frog."Logan said.

"I agree with you!"Jackson said.

Mr. Hackington didn't seem happy about it.

"If you guys wanna get an F."He said.

"F!"Both,Jackson and Logan,said at the same time."NO WAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with James,Heath &amp; Clawdeen...<strong>

"I _ADORE_ this class!"James said.

"I have to agree with you,Jay."Clawdeen said,using the nickname that she had given to James.

"You like this scarf?"She then asked,as she showed him a blue scarf.

James nodded.

Heath rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>With Carlos,Deuce &amp; Cleo...<strong>

Deuce and Carlos were playing casketball(basketball),while Cleo was doing some fearleading(cheerleading)stuff.

"I LOVE THIS SCHOOL!"Carlos cried.

Deuce nodded,in agreement.

"So you and your friends are staying?"Cleo asked.

Carlos nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
